


Squeal for the camera

by Winged_Areth



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Play, Bottom Link Neal, Coming Untouched, Consensual Sex, Crying, Dom Rhett McLaughlin, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Established Relationship, Humiliation kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recording without permission, Rough Sex, Sub Link Neal, Subspace, Threat of blackmail, Top Rhett McLaughlin, Unsafe Sex, but rhett loves him a lot, dark rhett mclaughlin, implied aftercare, link being compared to a pig, link is a bimbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Areth/pseuds/Winged_Areth
Summary: Link was being a brat. Rhett had had enough.Inspired by this post: https://rhettandtwink.tumblr.com/post/190156676624/what-else-do-you-think-rhett-makes-link-cry-over
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Squeal for the camera

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic was inspired by this post: https://rhettandtwink.tumblr.com/post/190156676624/what-else-do-you-think-rhett-makes-link-cry-over  
> I've tried to include everything that was mentioned in it.  
> This fic is just pure fiction. I mean no harm to either R&L. This is an AU version of themselves, not the real them, just some alternate character version. Everything that happens is consensual (they have that type of relationship) even if it looks dubcon or noncon, they are just into that and Rhett has Link's consent :) .  
> And this fic is pure filth.

Rhett was making sure that the camera was pointing towards the bed. After deciding that it was, in fact, in the perfect position he tried to hide it so Link couldn't see the red LED. He stopped fumbling with everything once he was happy with it and he could barely even see the lens. He knew that Link would let him film them - fuck, Link would let him do absolutely anything to him. But he enjoyed filming him without his knowledge; he had a personal collection that Link knew nothing about. He enjoyed the secret, the fact that Link hadn't given him permission, but he knew of the possibilities of having so much footage, of how he could threaten Link with it. And how hard it would make the both of them. Today Link had been exceptionally bratty. Teasing Rhett, flirting with other men, disobeying... And Rhett was in the mood for something good and nice and rough. 

Now that the camera was in position and hidden from view, it was time to go and look for Link. Rhett found him in the living room, sitting in the sofa, watching something on TV and eating snacks loudly. When Rhett entered the room Link's eyes moved to him and lit up. When Rhett got closer to the TV - the only light source in the room - Link's face changed. He wasn't smiling anymore, and his eyes showed a wild anticipation. Rhett looked menacing, feral, and was staring at Link as if he was seconds away from jumping on him and devour him whole. But Link was feeling like being a brat today, and he enjoyed teasing Rhett because he always got a rough treatment afterwards. The problem was, Link tended to ignore the limits.

"I'm not feeling up to it today, you know." He lied, his eyes bouncing from the TV to Rhett, focusing all his attention on Rhett's form to see the effects his lies had on him. Rhett's shoulders tensed. Link thought of something else to say, to tease Rhett and bring him to the edge. "And I don't know if you can even keep up with me, you know? I think you're getting old."

He wasn't expecting Rhett to move so fast towards the sofa and slap him across the face, his glasses flying off from his face to the ground somewhere. It hadn't stung much except for the parts of his face that had been hit with the ring. Link didn't know what to say, and he felt as if his brain was empty of blood because it was all going south. He tried not to smile. He was stunned because this had been the hardest he had ever been hit by Rhett, but a part of him had obiously loved it. Rhett grabbed him by the jaw and yanked his face so he was looking at him. Link shivered; Rhett's eyes were almost black, he was breathing deep and heavy and he looked like a predator.

"Link." He tried to say as calm as possible. "You've been a very bad boy today. And I have no more patience." Rhett said, his voice low.

Rhett yanked Link from the sofa by the neck, not squeezing but applying enough pressure to make Link's breathing a little more difficult. At this point Link was dumb, his brain had no more blood because it was all down south, and he would let Rhett do anything he wanted. Link didn't complain when Rhett started pushing him towards their bedroom, and he certaintly didn't complain when Rhett lifted him and let him fall on the mattress as if he weighted nothing.

"Take everything off." Rhett commanded.

And Link obeyed. He knew that Rhett liked it when Link took off his clothes on the slower side. He could remembed that much in that moment, even if he could only think of being just an object for Rhett's pleasure. He let all his clothes fall to the floor, and when he was fully naked he sat down on the bed, his legs open, on display. Then, Rhett threw a bottle of lube on the bed.

"Get yourself ready."

Link didn't waste any time; he coated his fingers, kneeled on the bed and pushed his ass out in the air, holding his weight on one arm. First, he teased his hole, but he was too impatient for that, and after just circling it a few times he pressed inside until his knuckles hit his skin. He was a little bit loose from their last time, but then again, he was always a little bit loose, always ready for Rhett. Soon enough he had two fingers up his butt, scissoring them and teasing, but not fully touching, his prostate. He felt dazed, in a dream-like state, but it was interrupted after another hard slap, this time on the other side of his face. And, again, the ring had left behind a red mark.

"Look how dumb you look. Had to hit you so you'd look less dumb. And you still look absolutely stupid. You can't help it, right? You like having a cock in you so much. The only thing you're good for, really." Rhett said, his expression serious. He looked disappointed in Link. "What a pig you are."

When Rhett talked dirty to Link, there was always a teasing tone. Now, it was nothing like that at all. Link was a little bit confused and hurt since Rhett had never really been so aggresive. But despite it all, his cock was hard and leaking. He kept his fingers going, unable to stop. He forced a third finger to slip inside his ass, his whole body clenching in pleasure, his mouth hanging open in a silent moan.

"What would our friends say if they saw you like that? They'd be disgusted. But you don't care, do you? You aren't even thinking anymore."

Link swallowed hard, his half lidded eyes following Rhett's every movement.

"Now you're ready. Stop." Rhett said, and Link, again, obeyed. 

He got his fingers out of his ass slowly, his brain foggy but eager to please Rhett, but it had felt so good while it lasted. Now he was just feeling empty.

"R-rhett, please" Link said, his voice husky and shaky. His hips were moving on their own accord, trying to press against the fingers that were there just seconds ago.

"It was that difficult, huh? You're more of a pig than I imagined. Maybe you should squeal instead of talking. Seems more fitting."

After a couple of seconds of consideration Rhett grabbed the back of Link's head with one hand and pushed it towards himself, making Link step closer on his knees towards the end of the bed. With his other hand Rhett pushed the tip of Link's nose up so it would look like a pig's.

"What does the pig say?" He asked, as if he was talking to a little kid.

Link's cheeks turned red. The fog had lifted a little bit now that he didn't have anything in his ass. He searched in Rhett's eyes, hoping for any indication that this was all a joke. Rhett waited for a few seconds. He yanked Link's head as if to wake him up. Rhett got closer, now one knee on the bed, his face inches apart from Link's.

"Come on Linkypoo. What does the pig say?" Rhett repeated, talking, again, as if he was talking to a dumb kid.

A few more seconds passed by and Link didn't open his mouth. Rhett sighed, his patience gone.

"Link." He warned him before slapping him a third time -- and the hardest. "What does the pig say?"

Closing his eyes, and his cheeks reddening further -- from shame and being slapped -- Link oinked. 

"Good." Rhett said. He touched Link's face, this time a soft caress, and the contrast between the hard slaps and the soft touch makes Link soft and want to cry. "Now squeal, loud and clear."

Link opened his eyes again. He wasn't ashamed of a lot of things at that point, but for some reason he found all that truly and completely humiliating. With a loud sigh and a pat on his cheek, Rhett was ready to make him squeal.

"Squeal, Link."

And he grabbed Link by the hips, and with his own body threw the smaller man off balance. Link landed on his stomach, and remembered at the last second to squeal -- loud and clear, like Rhett had told him to do.

"Good!" Rhett praised him, his hands petting all the way from his head to his lower back.

Link's cheeks were red, mainly from the shame of it all. 

"But Link, you're forgetting something very important, bo. Pigs walk on four legs."

That was something that Link could do, that he didn't feel ashamed by. It was a position that he liked and they had used so many times, it was familiar.

"See? You make such a good pig. You're the most pathetic piggy I've seen. What would everyone think if they saw what a fuckpig you are?"

Rhett opened Link's cheeks with his thumbs.

"And all pink. There's no doubt about it. What a dumb, stupid and pathetic fuckpig you are."

Link's eyes watered at the idea of being seen like that by their friends. To them, he was a respectable man, who liked to make them laugh. But if they knew the truth... Link realised, if they saw him like that... The blunt head of Rhett's head pressing against his rim made him lose his train of thought. Feeling another cock made him think about his own untouched dick. It was still hard, even through the shame and humiliation.

Rhett had to apply a little bit of force behind his thrust; he was big and he knew it, and he always told Link to keep himself a little bit tight. When the head slipped inside he sighed. Link was so warm inside, so inviting. He slipped all the way inside in one solid, hard thrust, and Link yelped. He was pressed against Link's ass, all the way in. He stayed like that for a little bit, getting used to the warmth and the feeling of Link enveloping him, sucking him inside and clenching around him. He didn't want to come right away, first he would make Link scream and leave him sore, so everytime he moved he would remember him.

Once he wasn't close to climax, Rhett starting thrusting. He grabbed Link by the hips, pressing his fingers so hard that the skin was red in no time. His cock, thick, long and veiny, was brushing close to Link's prostate. Link was moaning and gasping and yelping; being fucked hard was his favourite thing. He felt like he was now of some use to Rhett. He clenched his muscles, and moaned when he heard Rhett's breath hitch. His hips pressed against Rhett's body, fucking himself on Rhett's cock. He knew he would be sore, and he didn't care -- he loved it, because it was Rhett fucking him senseless that had caused it. Rhett changed his pace, instead of hard, long thrusts, now he was rotating his hips, his cock fully buried inside of Link.

"Oh you love being full, you love being fucked so much, don't you? Look at you, fucking yourself. Would be fun if everyone knew what a slut and a pig you are." Rhett grabbed Link's head and pushed it down before thrusting hard again.

Link's arms gave up and his torso fell on the bed, but his legs stayed where they were, open and keeping his ass up for Rhett to take. With this new angle, Rhett's cock was brushing and hitting Link's prostate. Link squirmed and his moans became louder, and he even threw some squeals here and there, surprising himself and making himself feel ashamed.

When Rhett was nearing orgasm he grabbed Link's thighs and spread them further apart and lowered Link's body until he was lying on the bed on his stomach. His whole back was suddenly covered by Rhett's clothed torso.

"Look to your left." He whispered right into Link's ear.

Link had now serious difficulties following orders. His head was foggy, his thinking hindered by the pleasure and his eagerness to please Rhett with his body. Knowing how dumb his boy got when he fucked him hard, Rhett grabbed Link's jaw and turned his head left. 

"Look at the shelf."

He shook Link's head a little, and slowly Link's eyes focused enough to see the rest of the room. He finally looked at the shelf.

"Do you see it?"

Link frowned, trying to focus with all he could, which wasn't much since Rhett was thrusting into him slowly but firmly. Link's frown deepened.

"No? Of course you don't, you don't have your glasses. Fuckpigs don't need those things." He said, and to drive his statement home he thrusted hard and deep, making Link gasp. "The camera, you dummy. If you don't come untouched, I'll show everyone the footage. Do you want all our friends to see you like this? What do you think they will say?"

Rhett's hand unlocked from its grasp on Link's jaw. He pressed two fingers against Link's lips, and Link opened his mouth -- no thinking needed. He squinted. Now he could see it. From his position on the edge of the bed he could see the red reflection of the LED light on the camera against something on the shelf. Rhett had told him the truth. He tried to talk, but Rhett was pressing his fingers against his tongue and keeping his mouth open.

"No no. Fuckpigs don't talk. They squeal." 

Rhett sat up on his knees again, bringing with him Link's body, one of his arms around his midsection and the other in this open mouth. His cock brushed against his prostate, and Link pushed his hips back, impaling himself further. He started drooling.

"Oh this is just priceless. The perfect image of the fuckpig. How deliciously dumb you are."

He started fucking Link again, hard and fast and desperate. Link's eyes were half focused on the red dot, but half his brain was only thinking on coming untouched. He didn't want his friends to see him like that, enjoying this so much, with his cock hard and leaking everywhere, his cheeks red with shame and drooling everywhere. He felt like a pig for the first time. His eyes began to prickle with unshed tears. He had to come untouched. It was difficult for him, but he had done it a few times, but he had never willingly wished for it, it had just sort of happened.

"I'm almost there, piggy. I could leak the footage on the internet... or sell it to some old pervert or something. Then everyone will know how dumb of a fuckpig you are."

Rhett squeezed Link tighter against him, but Link had barely felt that. He was swimming in a pool of shame and pleasure, intertwining and making him pliable under Rhett's touch. He was fully focused on clenching his ass and thrusting back to give Rhett the maximum pleasure. At some point he had stopped caring about the rest. He was now crying because he didn't care if the rest of the world saw him like that. Having Rhett inside of him, all his power and dominance was enough for Link's brain.

Rhett pressed his fingers against Link's narrow hips and squeezed hard. His cock was completely buried inside the other man, as far as it could go. He came hard and deep, as if he wanted to breed the man. It was the sight of Link crying that had finally push him over the edge. It was with a silent cry that Link's body convulsed and cum dribbled down his shaft. He came for a long time, drops of cum sliding down his dick. When he was done Rhett was already soft, and slipping out of Link was easy. Link fell on the bed, he didn't care he was on his own mess -- in fact, he didn't even notice it.

Rhett stood up and grabbed the camera and turned the recording off. He left the camera on the bedside table, right next to Link's head. The first frame of the video Rhett had recorded was visible on the screen. After patting Link on the cheek he went to the bathroom to fetch a towel.

Link was left shaking on the bed and crying. He couldn't stop crying and chocking on it. He had done it. The world wouldn't see the pig he was. And he had pleased Rhett. He felt euphoric. He barely registered Rhett cleaning his cleft from all the lube and come that had slipped out. He didn't notice the video playing on the camera, or the sounds coming from it. He didn't notice the glass of water that appeared next to the camera. 

Dropping, he was dropping. His cheeks were red from shame, he felt so humiliated. He didn't want to face Rhett and see him disappointed in him from being such a slut. 

"Shhh" Rhett shushed him. He covered his body with a blanket and pressed his now naked torso against Link's back. He moved Link's body and turned him until he was lying on his side and he could spoon him. "I'm not gonna show anyone, nor leak it. Your secret is safe with me. Now, piggy, calm down." He said, his voice now reasurring and caring.

Link took a deep breath. It was time to let Rhett care for him.


End file.
